


В Нью-Йорке дождливо

by yennefer_of_hells_kitchen



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Thunderbolts (Comics)
Genre: Drama, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 21:23:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13490049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yennefer_of_hells_kitchen/pseuds/yennefer_of_hells_kitchen





	В Нью-Йорке дождливо

В Нью-Йорке дождливо. 

Электра кутается в плащ, ожидая своей очереди на регистрацию рейса. Она не может вспомнить, когда в последний раз ей было так тяжело уезжать из этого проклятого города. Её знобит от недосыпа. Всё, чего она хочет, — поскорее сесть в самолёт, принять снотворное и отключиться на несколько часов в надежде, что сегодня он ей не приснится. Не думать о нём — пытка похуже всего, что делала с ней Рука. Одно из самых тяжёлых — и болезненных — испытаний. 

Она поправляет солнечные очки. 

Электра не верит в судьбу, но верит, что есть люди, предназначенные как удар саи под рёбра. 

Он заставил её в это поверить. 

Время в очереди тянется медленно, стрелки часов будто и не двигаются с места. Она впивается ногтями в ладонь. Снова и снова Электра прокручивает в голове их первую встречу — не ту, когда они охотились на одних и тех же людей, а потом он — боже, как это старомодно! — позвал её на ужин. Она вспоминает, как много лет назад — кажется, с тех пор прошла целая вечность — услышала выстрелы в Центральном парке. Могла ли она что-то сделать, чтобы спасти его семью? Нет, уже было слишком поздно. И сейчас она ненавидит себя за то, что ей не всё равно, хотя должно бы быть.

Электра согласилась на предложение Росса от скуки. Почти всё самое безумное, что она делала за свою недолгую жизнь, было от скуки; не то чтобы ей очень хотелось поработать с кучкой ряженых кретинов, зато хоть какое-то разнообразие. 

А потом Росс притащил его как живое подтверждение — скучно не будет. 

Электра была бы не прочь забыть, но помнит каждую минуту, проведённую рядом с ним: как днём они дрались плечом к плечу, а ночью она сгорала в его объятиях. Помнит его нелепую футболку с черепом, в которой бегала на кухню штаба Громовержцев, пока все ещё спали, чтобы сварить кофе и поджарить тосты с сыром на завтрак. Помнит, как парализованная, абсолютно беспомощная, умирала у него на руках где-то на краю мира, и понимает, трижды проклиная себя за слабость, — это была её лучшая смерть.

Электра мотает головой и снимает очки по просьбе девушки за стойкой регистрации. 

Оцарапанная ногтями ладонь саднит. 

Перед посадкой на рейс она в последний раз смотрит в огромное панорамное окно, малодушно надеясь увидеть тот самый гребаный чёрный внедорожник — увидеть его, — и невольно чувствует резкий запах табака и пороха, от которого по телу прокатывается волна дрожи. 

Нью-Йорк расплывается перед глазами, когда она поднимается по трапу.

Фрэнк Кастл был вторым мужчиной, из-за которого Электра плакала. 

Но первым, кто никогда ей не врал.


End file.
